Zero's a What!
by Aki Sumisu
Summary: Zero's thirsty and gets into something he shouldnt ; ...what happens to Zero when he wakes up? *cough* girl!*cough* hehehe...ZxK yaoi/Lemon.. BTW i suck at summarys BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON IVE BEEN BUSY WITH TESTING THX FOR READING AND PLZ Review!
1. Stupid blood tablets

**Haha thx for reading this Is my first VK fanfic…..luv ZeroX kaname plz review -InumeCross77**

**Disclaimer:I do not own ANY characters in this story or vampire knight**

He was thirsty, the silver haired male's eyes glazed in that deadly crimson color that was normally a deep lavender. He staggers into Cross's office looking through cabinets and pull out drawers for at least one single white pill.

Finally at the very bottom he found a packet that looked like the regular pills. Finding a glass of water laying still on the wooden desk he dropped the single and final pill in from little box into the glass and drank the class down to the very bottom.

The redness in his eyes retreated and he didn't feel his body rejecting the pill. But then he felt it Zero's vision blurred heavily, his head was spinning, and he was loosing his balance. Tipping over to the ground he felt himself loose consciousness and black out completely.

Not ten minutes later Kaien Cross turns the shiny, sleek, brass knob. He dropped the papers in his hands as he saw his adopted son laying passed out on the ground. He ran over quickly to him calling in Toga Yagari who was following him down the hallway.

They both got down to look at Zero more carefully. Yagari picked him up as Kaien picked up a packet of blood pills off the ground.

"Oh no." Kaien said looking down.

"Cross what's wrong." Yagari asked confused.

"These are my test blood pills…..they are not the normal ones….there's no clue what will happen to him."

"Wait till morning before you get all worked up. Kiryu's a strong boy he'll be fine." he said picking at his cigarette.

He sighed and nodded as the two laid him on a empty spare bed in the building. But as they were walking out they didn't notice the tiny differences beginning to occur.

Zero's lavender eyes fluttered open, he felt different. His hands wandered up his body as he felt two mounds on his chest. He sat straight up looking straight down. He had breasts!

Now not just any A cup breasts these were some big ole C's. He began to panic, he allowed his hands to travel further down…..Where the hell was his dick!

Zero jumped up as quickly as possible and looked into the mirror. When he looked in the mirror he saw a girl with deep lavender eyes and long silver hair that fell below her butt.

His or her eyes where wide and she was frozen, she finally realized this and let out a blood curling scream.

As soon as ever Headmaster Cross and Yuki come bursting in.

"Zero what's wro-" Yuki stopped mid sentence to look at the beautiful girl in front of her.

Headmaster Cross began laughing, as he fell on the floor still laughing.

"Not funny Cross!" He or She shouted in a girls voice.

"I cant believe this is what the pills did." Yuki said still starring blankly at Zero.

"What am I going to do!" Zero yelled loudly.

"We have to tell Yagari." Kaien said plainly.

"No!" Zero shrieked in a high pitched girly voice. "I WILL DIE!"

"He helped me develop them, he's your only chance of getting back to normal." he said seriously.

Zero sighed and tried to think. The situation was overwhelming, and he couldn't believe what was happening. His thoughts were interrupted by Kaien re-entering the room holding a item behind him.

"Here try this on." he said tossing Zero the object.

Zero getting a better look at the object saw that it was a female's day class uniform.

Narrowing her eyes, "Not a chance."

"Yuki? Can you get _her_ into a uniform? I'll go inform Yagari of this." Kaien said closing the door.

Yuki smiled and said "of course I will, I've always wanted to put makeup on him anyways."

After two minutes yuki had already caught Zero put him/her in the uniform and tied him/her to a chair.

"Let me go!" he screamed against the restraints.

Yuki only smirked evilly and started putting make up on him. By the time she was done zero looked gorgeous.

"Hey maybe now you can impress Kaname-sama." she said smiling wildly.

"Yuki Shut up!" He screamed blushing a bright red.

Before Zero had gotten turned into a girl he admitted to Yuki how much he liked Kaname.

"I'm done come on we have to go to class." she said ignoring his comment.

"Yuki I don't see how you girls wear these skirts." Zero grumbled out.

"Oh shush nii-san I mean nii-Chan we're almost at the class."

They opened the door and the whole class gasped at how beautiful the girl that followed Yuki in was.

"Name?" a smirking Yagari asked.

"Uh umm…" the girl stammered.

Yuki began to panic the only thought crossing her head was a barking dog, "Her name is Inu!" Yuki screamed.

Yagari gave Yuki a strange look.

"She means Inume! My name is Inume Yagari." Zero answered nervously. (pronounced E-new-may)

Yagari smiled, "Take your seat by Cross-san."

The two girls hurried up to their seat and quietly sat down.

"Come on Zero we still have to guard the night class from the day class and don't forget to be flirty with nii-san." Yuki whispered.

"Yuki!" The girl screamed.

"Oh and im going to start calling you Inume m'kay?"

"Fine." she grumbled out with silver bangs falling in her face.

The two girls almost getting trampled finally get the girls back just in time for the gates to open.

"Kaname-Senpai! Aidou- Senpai! Wild-Senpai!" the girls shouted excitedly.

They all simply smile with the exception of Aidou who only taunted the girls further.

"Aidou would you just shut the hell up and go to class!" Inume shouted.

Silence and eyes. That's all that happened everyone had stopped and looked at her and know one made a move or sound. Kaname was the first to approach her.

"I've never seen you around the school. What is you name?" he asked plainly.

"Ze- I mean Inume." she said softly.

"Well Inume I can assure you Hanabusa will no longer disrupt you and Yuki." he said plainly.

"Uh…thanks Kaname. I think." she answered.

He turned and walked away with the rest of the night class following.

Yuki smirked and said "faze one complete he knows you."

Kaname continued walking on sad that he did not see the hunter that he usually saw that he secretly liked. But for some odd reason the girl with the silver hair and deep lavender eyes reminded him deeply of his hunter he longed for….


	2. Yuki's plan

"Ready to do patrols Yuki?" the now feminine Zero asked.

"You bet!" Yuki answered but she had plans to get 'Inume' with Kaname tonight. She finished buckling her artemis rod to her leg and tightened her boots.

"Do you have the new weapon headmaster gave you?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes but I miss my gun… two blessed ninja stars are big let down compared to the bloody rose." he said tucking then under his skirt.

"Well we better get moving we have a big night ahead of us."

"Yea lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` two hours later

"Hey Yuki every things been quiet tonight on my side!" the silverette yelled to her brunette friend who was standing in front of the window that we could clearly see Kaname Kuran from.

"Okay time to put my plan in motion." she whispered under her breath grasping her artemis rod..

Inume was only five lethal steps away from Yuki before she yelled her name once again.

Yuki acting surprised turned around in shock with her artemis rod aimed for her left shoulder. The blue sparks emitted from the lethal jab and Zero screamed a loud blood curling scream.

By this time Kaname is looking out his window at Yuki freaking out with artemis rod and the new girl Inume on the ground weeping in agony holding her shoulder.

Using his teleportation ability he teleported outside to where the two girls were.

"Yuki what happened!" he yelled slightly out of his normal character.

"I accidentally struck her!" she yelled arms flailing.

"I'm going to take her back to my dorm and try to heal her, you go get Kaien and tell him to come" He ordered.

"Okay!" she yelled as he touched the girls arms and teleported to them to his room.

"Oh yea I rock at this!" she said to herself.

Kaname laid the girl on the black silk sheet and went to his bathroom to get his medical equipment. When he came back he realized that her leg was bleeding heavily but she was still conscious.

He blushed at the thought but finally asked her did she mind? She simply shook her head no.

He lifted her already short skirt up to see the bleeding wound had came from the two anti vampire ninja stars had gotten suck into her legs. He took the two stars out of her legs each time hearing her whimper a bit in pain. He then took the Numbing and applied it around the cuts and on it and then put two large bandages on it.

He took her day class over coat off of her and says im sorry but I need to take your shirt off to see your wound.

"It's okay." she said blushing a darker red color.

He nodded his head and started undoing the buttons on her shirt..

"So to be a guardian you must know the night classes secret. And being you just got here yesterday and you intense aura im guessing you're a vampire. Also all your wounds came from anti vampire weapons." he said smiling.

"Yes I am." she said quietly.

When he finally got the shirt unbuttoned he couldn't help but notice the girl had rather large breasts, and he himself couldn't help but blush and also grow a little hard. He found after a minute he was staring so he quickly recomposed himself and paid attention to the wound.

"Well I hope this wont be weird but this is the best thing I can do for now." he finally said as he leaned over her body.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making it better." he said as he kissed the wound that was dangerously close to her breasts as the wound was lower than they both had anticipated. When Kaname was finally done the purple aura surrounding it disappeared and he re buttoned her shirt.

"Do not move or your wounds may come back." he said demandingly.

"So what's your rank?" he asked.

"I…I'm a level D." she answered softly.

"Oh well there's nothing wrong with that." he answered. "Well im going to call Yuki and tell her to tell the headmaster your going to stay tonight and rest up and miss classes tomorrow."

He then walked away picking up his phone to talk to Yuki , leaving the new Zero to his thoughts.

_I finally got him. I'm in his room even…but I wonder if he even cares or maybe he's just being nice….hmm come on your Zero Kiryuu you've battled all the level E's and won in every battle you can flirt and win over Kaname Kuran!…._

"They said for you to get plenty of rest and to just relax." he smiled out.

_Hopefully….._ I thought… "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

_He's so kind._ "Yes, thank you."

"I know your probably uncomfortable here with me so im going to go sleep on the couch… sleep well Inume." Kaname said softly.

She didn't speak only watched him walk away, but not long after felt herself fall into deep sleep.

Kaname was still awake for the next three hours. He had been up signing important documents and he was getting ready to turn in for the night, until he heard a small whine.

He stood up and walked over to the bed to see the beautiful young vampire struggling in her sleep, she was tossing and turning constantly. Finally she stopped and started talking in her sleep.

"Kaname…." he heard her whisper still asleep. A small smile crept onto his face. _does she fancy me?_

"help me Kaname it's Rido…The bloody rose isn't working!" She screamed but still asleep.

_Wait…Rido? Bloody Rose? That's all stuff Zero knows about…. Is it possible Inume is Zero? _he mentally slapped himself he knew there was no way in hell that was possible.

Kaname reached down and gently shook Inume awake. "Kaname help!" she screamed startling awake.

She looked up at Kaname with teary lavender eyes filled with fear.

"Kaname please don't go I'm scared." she whimpered.

"I promise I wont." he answered calmly.

He sat down beside her holding her hand trying to ease her.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"I couldn't get away…. He was going to kill me!"

"Shhhh don't yell it's okay it was only a nightmare." he said stroking her head, "Now sleep."

She closed her eyes and finally fell into a deep sleep, a more calm peaceful one. Kaname sat there for hours admiring her. She had the beauty of a pureblood, the body of a vampire god all of her physical features were perfect. As so she was also a beauty on the inside, She stood up for herself but as proven she was also a very soft haunted sole.

Kaname didn't realise how tired he was until he started letting his mind drift. He then and there laid down beside her but not touching any part of her body other than the small fragile hand he had been holding the whole time…


	3. mornings and The love and lust of an Inu

Kaname awoke calmly, he saw the beautiful silver haired girl laying ontop of him snuggled up to his chest and smiled to himself. He looked at her beautiful face and thought about the gorgeous lavender eyes that would soon awake.

He gently placed his arms over the sleeping girl possessively then he realized that her shoulders were bare, she only had her bra on, he thought smirking. _She must've took it off last night._

It only took a few seconds for Kaname to feel himself grow hard from the thought, he silently groaned at the feel of her through his pants.

The sleeping girls eyes fluttered open when he shifted. She let out a small yawn and started talking, "Where am I ?"

She then came to look at none other than Kaname Kuran's dark red orbs, she felt his erection from the position they were currently in.

"AHHH!" she screamed jumping out of the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KURAN"

"Inume calm down." he whisper yelled.

"NO WHY THE FUCK AM I IN HERE AND WHY THE FUCK WAS I IN YOUR BED ON TOP OF YOU! WHAT THE FUCK KUR-" she was cut off by him pressing her against a wall pinning her hands above her head kissing her.

At first Zero resisted trying to get away before falling to the mercy of Kaname's feathery lips. But just when she was beginning to get anxious he pulled away.

Zero had a look of grave unsatisfactory on his face, she wanted more. "Now calm d-down." he stuttered out.

Her hair was crazy messy and her face was flushed and panting. She was just temping him with her looks. And of course about this time in walks the cheerful Takuma Ichijo to walk in on the scene.

"Kaname I have your pa-." he stood there in awe at the sight before him as a big bright red blush filled his face.

"I uhh…. I'm gonna go." he said leaving the room.

Kaname looked back at the still panting girl, he smirked at how much fun he was having with her, but maybe she didn't want it maybe she didn't like him.

"Go back to your dorm." he said acting like nothing had even happened.

"w-what?" she asked shocked that he could just kiss him like an angel then act like this.

"Go to your dorm you should be healed by now." he answered handing her, her coat and shirt.

She nodded silently putting her top back on, she looked back at Kaname one last time then headed out the door and out of the night dorms.

Zero couldn't stand sitting in the classroom like this the lecture was so boring and Yagari's constant smirks were getting on my last nerve.

But finally the bell rang and up like a spring I jumped and ran into the hallway. By the time I had got to the horse stables Yuki was already heading this way and looked like she was going to have a fit.

"So what happened?" she squealed.

"wha?" I asked.

"Come on you spent the night with Kaname-Nii something was bound to happen between you two!"

"N-Nothing happened!" Inume Yelled back blushing.

"Liar! Your blushing!" she exclaimed.

"Yuki!" she yelled.

Yuki smirked to herself as she inched in closer to her '_brother'_. Niether of the two knew that Kaname was listening in on there conversation for outside the stable.

"Come on, Just tell me! You like him like that and your attracted to him!" she shouted.

"Yes I know this Yuki! Wanna know fine! I Slept in _his_ bed and woke up ontop of him and then he kissed me roughly and yah know what! I liked it I even got wet!" she yelled.

By this time Kaname was blushing I deep rosey red and couldn't believe what she had told Yuki. But the best part was she actually _liked_ it which meant she _likes _me….

Yuki's mouth had dropped and her eyes were big brown orbs glowering at her. But Yuki only smiled when she saw Kaname standing in the doorway of the stables. "So what else did you want him to do to you!" Yuki yelled wanting Kaname to hear this.

"I wanted him to do everything yuki! I wanted him to touch me and for him to do dirty things to me but how could he ever love a Level E! He's a pureblood…he can't love me.." she answered her silver hair falling in her face….

"Well maybe you can ask him." Yuki suggested.

"Are you crazy? I could never ever say anything like that to him in person!" she yelled.

Yuki smirked, " You just did."

Zero looked up at her wide eyed and said, "W-what?"

"Hello Inu.." Kaname said softly smirking his ass off at the load he had just heard.


End file.
